bones_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
The Rules of Bones Underground are a general list of expectations for all players while using Bones Underground. Failure to comply with these rules may lead to your character being muted or jailed, or your account banned. Harassment is not allowed. *Harassment towards admins in particular is a serious offense and is punishable with a 10 day ban. No racial/sexist/homophobic slurs or other discriminatory actions. *The words N*g**r and R*t*rd are specifically not allowed and will result in a no-questions-asked mute. *Obvious attempts to circumvent this rule by using slight variations like "R*turd" will still result in a no-questions-asked mute at admin discretion. -Specifically, "Nigga" is allowed in a friendly context, at admin discretion. No excessive cursing. *Swearing is allowed in moderation. Just don't overdo it. *The rules above apply to titles as well. Titles are formal statements. They will be firmly held to these rules. No hacks are allowed. *The only exceptions are ghost and multiclient. Scamming is not allowed. *Admins may choose to reverse trades at their discretion, depending on the situation. -Admins reserve the authority to determine whether or not a situation was a scam, and whether or not it should be reversed. *If you have buyers remorse, that doesn't make it a scam. Autoing is not allowed. *This ranges between simply weighing down the CTRL button and using an auto script. Both are punishable with jails or bans depending on number of offenses and admin discretion. *If an admin speaks to you when you are training, fishing, or mining, you must reply within 10 seconds or it will be considered autoing. No server trading. *No selling items or accounts for cash. This is considered a subset of server trading and will be treated as such. No Account Selling *You cannot sell or trade an account for items/cash/other accounts. *Please note that you are allowed to give away your account for free. You just can't sell it. Do not steal accounts. *If you somehow come into possession of an account that does not belong to you keylog, chat leak, or any other malicious method the account will be banned, removed, or confiscated and returned to its rightful owner. *There will be further consequences for the thief, depending on the situation. No kill stealing. *It's considered kill stealing if you start hitting a monster after another player has already lowered it to yellow health or lower. *This does not apply in official events. Respect the admins. *In game, the word of admins is law. Disobeying admins is a punishable offense. -Admins have no obligation to warp you if you ask, it's a favor - Not their job. Items left on the ground are fair game! *This means that if you drop an item as a joke and someone else picks it up, admins do not have to get your item back for you. It's up to them. *This rule does not apply to any sort of glitched drop from a monster, where the person is unable to pick up the item even though it is their drop. Do not attempt to deceive the admins. *This mostly relates to trying to get out of jail early, or issuing false reports. No begging. *This is defined as repeated or bothersome requests for bones, items, help leveling, or adminship. *Admins cannot help train you, or give you any Bones/items. *If you want to be considered for adminship, please file an application on our forums and do not bother our admins about it. No spamming. *This applies to both public and global chat. It is up to admin discretion if they believe you to be spamming. *PM spamming is also not allowed, and PM spamming an admin is an even more serious offense. Do not impersonate admins. *This includes creating names similar to the admins name in an attempt to impersonate them or claiming to be them on any alt account. No spam names. * Example: lllllllll, llllljllii *These names will be warned and asked to remake their characters into a proper name. They will be banned if they do not comply. Do not be disruptive on global. *Instigating or perpetuating arguments falls under this. *Things like song lyrics are not allowed if they are disruptive or offensive. This is up to the admins and is decided on a case-to-case basis. Do not ask to be warped to Bone or other HGMs. *Admins are not allowed to warp you to these people. You must ask Bone or the HGM to be warped to them. Do not ask to be warped to No-Warp Zones *No-Warp Zones are any area requiring a scroll or a key, or any area preceded by a maze of some sort. *Admins are not allowed to warp you to these areas. No advertising. *Do not advertise other servers on global. You can talk about them, just not with the intent of bringing our players there. *You cannot try to recruit our members for other servers in any way. -Do not link to malicious or offensive websites on global. Do not exploit glitches. *If you become aware of a glitch, exploiting it in any way is a serious offense. *Report glitches immediately to the admins and do not spread information about the glitch to other players. Do not abuse the Report feature. *Reports are for serious help or reporting another player for a real offense. Do not abuse Usage Rewards. *Players who leave multiple alts online for the sole purpose of collecting Usage Tokens will have their alt(s) jailed. *This is at the discretion of the moderators. Do not threaten the server. *This includes DDoSing or otherwise crashing the server. Threats to do so are a serious offense and will be dealt with as such. *Attackers will be taken as threats and dealt with as such.